Birthday Sex
by Artful Doodler
Summary: Caitlin gets more then just a birthday hug from Marik Ishtar...


At first she couldn't believe it – a cupcake with a candle, and everyone in her class singing Happy Birthday to You. She looked to the blackboard and it said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CAITLIN!' on it.

"Happy Birthday, Caitlin!" said her best friend, Tea.

Caitlin blinked in surprise and blew the candle from the cupcake.

Her other friends: Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Duke and Bakura came up to her and handed over their birthday cards to her.

"Wow, thanks guys," said Caitlin. "But my birthday isn't until tomorrow."

"We know," said Yugi. "But we thought we should celebrate today."

"We're taking you to the arcade," said Tristan.

"Then pizza," said Joey.

"And finally, karaoke," said Bakura.

"There's a 25% discount after 5pm or if it's someone's birthday," Duke added.

"Cool!" Caitlin smiled. "You guys are the greatest."

"Will there be a party?" Tea asked.

"You guys are in luck." Caitlin brings out invites and hands one out to her friends. "My parents are gonna be out of town for the weekend and they've allowed me to have a party. Just as long as the house is in one piece when they get back."

"What about your sister?" Tristan asked.

"She'll be staying at her friend's for the weekend. So I'll have the house to myself."

"Alright! No parents, no annoying little sister. This will be the best party ever!" said Duke.

Caitlin giggled. "I've invited the whole. The party starts at seven and finishes at eleven thirty…. Now, I've got to hand these invites out."

"I'll help," Tea offered.

Caitlin splits the invites in half and handed one half to Tea. Caitlin and Tea gave out invites to everyone, telling them where the party was held and to bring food, music and presents! Tea finished handing out the invites and gives Caitlin her birthday card. Caitlin still had one more invite to give out. She saw him sitting at his desk, looking out of the window, daydreaming. Marik Ishtar. His hair was sandy blond that reached his shoulders, his eyes were a royal shade of purple and his skin was beautifully tanned. She had such a big crush on him since he attended Domino High in April. Caitlin goes up to his desk and clears her throat to get his attention. He looked up at her with his rich purple eyes.

Wow, she thought. His eyes are beautiful.

"Can I help you?" Marik asked.

"Huh? Oh!" She snapped out of her thoughts. "Hey, Marik. I was, uh, wondering if you're doing anything tomorrow night."

"Nothing much. Why?"

"Well… tomorrow is my birthday and I'm having a party at my place." She puts Marik's invite on his desk. "My parents are going to be out of town and my sister is sleeping over at a friend's."

Marik picks up the red envelop and opens it. He pulls out the invite and reads it.

"You can bring your own food and music," she says, trying to break the awkward silent atmosphere. "The address is written on the invite so won't get lost… or anything…"

"I'll be there."

"Huh?"

"I'll come to your party. And I'll bring a present."

"OK!" Caitlin looks and sees the teacher coming in. "Well, I gotta go. The party starts at seven and finishes at eleven thirty. I'll see you tomorrow."

She went to her desk as the teacher wipes off 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CAITLIN!' sign off the blackboard and starts the lesson.

The next day…

Caitlin's birthday morning found her happier than any birthday had found her in years. She received an expensive Jean Paul Gaultier perfume from her mum, a pink heart pendant from her dad and a homemade card from her little sister. She ran downstairs and saw a stack of birthday cards lying by the door (all by relatives) and opened them. Most of them had money inside, while others wished her a happy birthday.

In the afternoon, Caitlin, Tea and Joey's sister, Serenity, went shopping went shopping to find dresses to wear for Caitlin's party. Afterwards, the girls treated Caitlin to lunch. Later on, the girls came back to Caitlin's house to set up decorations in the living room, and to try on the new dresses and to do hair and make-up.

A little after 7:00 that evening, the doorbell rang. Tea and Serenity came downstairs and went to the living room. Caitlin came downstairs wearing a dark pink one shoulder ruffle dress she brought with her birthday money, along with leopard print court shoes with a pink heel, as well as the expensive perfume and the pendant. Her hair swung like a gleaming black curtain thanks to Tea's hair wizardry. She opens the door and the first few guests arrived, including Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Duke and Bakura. The guest brought plenty of food, a stack of CDs and tons of presents. She tells them to leave it in the living room. She was about to close the door, when someone's foot stopped the door. She opened it and saw it was Marik. He was wearing a black blazer with his sleeves rolled up, a white V-neck shirt which shows a bit of his chest, black straight leg trousers and white converse shoes.

"Hey, Marik! You made it!" Caitlin smiled.

"Happy Birthday, Caitlin," said Marik, handing her a birthday card and stepping inside. "I love your dress."

"Aw, thank you!" She kissed his cheek and Marik's cheeks redden up. "Did you find your way okay?"

"Yeah," he said, still blushing.

"Oh! No present? Not that I was expecting you to -"

"This present is a surprise. So you won't get it 'til the very end of the party."

"Oh, yay! I love surprises. But now, let's go and party!"

An hour and a half later, the living room was bursting with teens eating, laughing, dancing and wishing Caitlin a happy birthday. The row of fairy lights against the wall glowed creating multi-coloured dots all over the room as the disco ball's reflection caught the lights. The music pounded from the mini hi-fi system.

Caitlin, Tea and Serenity have a glassful each of red wine punch and then have a dance and a laugh with Yugi and the other guys. So far, the party was going well, but Caitlin couldn't help the feeling that someone was watching her, except for a few spare boys, but she shook it off. As the party continues, everyone danced, sang 'Happy Birthday' to Caitlin, she blew out the candles on her cake, opened her presents and danced some more.

By the time it was 11:25pm; the guests began gathering their coats and prepared to leave. As Caitlin ushered them out, the guests, along with Yugi and his friends, thank her for inviting them and wished her a happy birthday. As the very last guests leave, Caitlin shuts the door behind them and locks it, sighing in tiredness and exhaustion.

Suddenly, someone snuck up and put their arms around her waist from behind. Their mouth on the nape of her neck sent shivers to the pit of her stomach. The person grabbed her hips and thrust their pelvis into her butt.

She released the person's hands from her hips, turned around and was shocked to find out it was Marik.

"Marik? What are you still doing here? I thought you went home!" she says, still in shocked.

"I stayed behind," said Marik. "So I could give you a birthday hug."

"From behind?"

"And to give you your present."

"Oh! Really?"

She was startled to feel Marik's arms around her waist again. He pulled her to him with surprising strength and holding her so tight she could barely breathe. "Really." Marik said, before pushing his lips against hers, pressing harder, harder until the kiss actually hurt.

What's going on? She thought. I thought the present would be jewellery, a new phone… or maybe a sports car or something.

She returned the kiss. His hand moved to the back of her head. He pressed her face against his.

This kiss is never going to end, she thought, her heart pounding, suddenly feeling the lips of her pussy swelling.

"Stop," she says, suddenly terribly confused.

Marik lets go of her immediately and steps back.

Her lips still throbbed. She could still taste him; still feel him pressing her to him so tightly.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, looking away from her, slightly blushing. He looked very embarrassed. "I'm really sorry. I just -"

"No. Don't," she started. "It was… nice." She stepped forward and took his arm. He smiled and seemed very pleased.

"Y'know, I really like you, Caitlin… And I want you so badly."

"You do?" she asked. She tasted blood on her lips. Such a hard kiss. "For how long?"

"From the moment I saw you when I started at Domino High. You were so beautiful, so good looking. And every time you smiled or laughed, it only made me want you even more than before. All that time I look out the window, thinking about the two of us together, when we hold hands, when we cuddle and… when we kiss."

"So… tonight at the party… you were thinking about all that stuff?"

Marik nodded. "The entire night. When I saw you dancing, laughing and having a good time."

She didn't know what to say. She stared into Marik's regal purple eyes. Those eyes you wanted to fall into…

"Well…," she leaned towards Marik and purred near his ear: "I like you too, Marik."

Marik looks down at her big brown eyes and smiles. He bends his head and kisses her again. This time, it was just a little kiss, lips gently bumping. Caitlin and Marik broke away.

"Let's take this upstairs," Marik says. He scoops her off her feet and carries her upstairs to her bedroom.

Marik carries her into her bedroom coloured in pink and white. He lays her down upon the pink silk sheets of her bed that sits in the middle of the room. He then steps back and takes off his jacket and shoes. Her head kept telling her this was too soon, but lust left her mesmerized and wanting more. He removes his shirt revealing his well-developed, muscular and athletic body. He unfastened the belt to his trousers. He allowed his trousers to drop to the floor. The sight of him standing before her complete with bulging black briefs and well-cut physique made her mouth water. He draws himself down to her so that their faces were only inches apart. Caitlin fidgeted on the bed, trying to get comfortable, painfully aware of the wet spot between her legs. Marik's hand on her thigh stilled her.

"Relax," Marik's soft voice soothed. "We're going to have fun."

She was still hesitating. "Marik, I'm not sure -"

Marik laid his fingers across her lips. "Shhh, little girl. It'll be OK." He stroked her face. "So bright and beautiful. You have so much to offer."

Before she could question that comment, Marik leaned closed and kissed her, her mouth wet, soft, sensual.

She could feel Marik's hard nipple grazing her own. She cradled Marik's face, kissing him over and over, while Marik's fingers found their way under her dress and into her knickers. She moaned against his mouth, swirling her tongue inside the way Marik now swirled his fingers around her clit.

Marik pulled back, eyes sparkling. "You're so wet, baby girl," he said, showing her the evidence on his hand before popping his fingers in his mouth. "Mmm… I'll give the fuck you've been waiting for. I'm gonna work your hard little clit – just pull it right into my mouth and lick your sweet juices. Then I'm gonna watch my hard cock slide in and out of your wet pussy until you beg me to fuck you harder. Beg me to fuck you deeper until you cum. Take your clothes off."

Caitlin trembled as she stripped. Dress, strapless bra, wet knickers: they came off quickly, awkwardly. All but the shoes. She kept her sexy, slutty pumps on.

Marik cupped her breasts, raising them to his lips.

He suckled the nipples hard, sending shockwaves straight to her clit. "Ahhhh!" She shuddered and whimpered softly, pressing her breasts into Marik's hand wanting more. She rubbed Marik's nipples, enjoying the nubby feeling of them between her fingers.

Marik pulled his mouth from her nipple, leaving it wet and standing tall. He kisses a trail down between the valley of her breasts over her stomach, gently parting her thighs and kisses between them. He looks up at Caitlin with an evil smirk and with one swift motion; he pushed two fingers into her up to the hilt, attacking her clit with his mouth at the same time.

"AAAHHH…!" She moans loudly from the multiple sensations, arching her back, her hands gripping the bed sheets in tight closed fists. Marik's fingers fucked her hard and fast while his tongue made lazy circles around her clit, then he swapped, moving his fingers in her gently while he sucked her clit like a piece of juicy fruit. Back and forth he alternated as her hips quivered and shook and thrust against Marik, never quite making up their mind what they should do.

She soft cries filled the bedroom. Marik's thighs were clenched together as he moved his hips in time to his fingers inside her, aching to be touched again.

"AAHHHH! AHHHH! AHH… so good!" She cried out as he twisted his fingers inside her and nibbled her clit. Whimpered when Marik withdrew his fingers and drove them back into her.

Caitlin shuddered, legs braced and tight, her whole body stiffening up, locked and rigid.

Her barely mad a noise, just whispered over and over…

"Coming…

"Coming…

"Coming…

"Coming…"

And then, with a banshee wail, liquid squirted out of her against Marik's mouth, her legs tense and quivering.

Marik rode the wave of her orgasm with gentle licks on her clit and the hard, deep thrusting of his fingers in her until the last shudder left her body and everything came back into focus.

Marik smiled up at her, twisting his fingers inside her so gently before slowly drawing it out of her still-clenching hole.

"Oh. My. God." She panted and shook, fingers clenching and unclenching.

"Yeah?"

"Amazing."

Marik grinned at her praise. "Thanks."

Marik fed her his two fingers into her mouth that was covered with her juices, and she sucked them the way she wanted to suck his cock. When he withdrew his fingers, they were dripping with her saliva. He wraps his arms around her in a tight hug as he kissed her full on the lips, his tongue probing deeply, exploring her entire mouth. The kiss left her feeling dizzy.

"Your turn now," he whispers in her ear as he rests his body on hers. She responds by rolling over on him so that she's on top.

"Don't be shy, baby. Touch me."

She got off him and ran her hands down his muscled chest and firm stomach to his briefs. She slips his briefs down, but something brushed against her hand. Something large and hard. When she slips his briefs down, she saw what she's touched.

Her eyes widened as she saw an enormous steel of ten inches, erect and standing at full attention. This was not like anything she had ever seen before. This was like going to a museum and being compelled to touch the fascination exhibit, but afraid of what happens if she did. Caitlin suddenly wondered if she could handle it.

"God, it's so big," she says in a virginal voice as she meets his eyes once more. Marik smirks at her, silently gloating.

"Go ahead, Caitlin, suck it. Make it wet."

He didn't have to say it again. Caitlin turned her head back to Marik's long, thick cock and saw that there was pre-cum glistening over the head of the shaft, slick and clear. Leaning forward, she stretched her tongue to lick the salty juices oozing from his shaft. Then she licked down the length right to his ball sack where she massaged her tongue over his balls as she gently jerked him off. She grabbed his thick hard-on and guided the tip to her mouth. The tip popped between her lips and Marik groaned as he felt the sensation. Her mouth was wet, rubbing all over her pulsating cock. She kept sucking and sucking until she slid his cock out of her mouth. Marik frowned, hoping she wasn't done. But she blew cool air over the head of his shaft, and every breath made his cock jump.

Her mouth returned to sucking, relishing the feel of it sliding against her tongue and pushing it against the walls of her throat. She swallowed every inch of him, and her wanting more.

"Good, Caitlin. Suck my big dick so I can fuck you with it."

It was her turn to groan. The thought of this monster inside her had her trembling. She sucked his cock as if it were the main course instead of the appetizer. She could feel the blood filling the head of his cock, the skin stretching and straining, growing harder with every stroke, getting bigger and more erect as she sucked him off.

His breathing got deeper and her heart pounded in her ears. Soon, it's going to be soon. She sped up more, working hard as she could, even more intensely. Then: a groan exploded from Marik's mouth. He bellows and holds her against him. Caitlin couldn't breathe, and warm, heavy droplets is shooting into her in thick globs she could feel hitting the walls of her throat. She sucked harder, wrapping her tongue around him, and swallowed it all down. She looked up and caught Marik's final spasms of his orgasm – his mouth slack and his body trembling. She pulled back and gave the cock's sticky head a kiss.

"Oh, yeah," whispered Marik, and she felt herself cum. Just like that, hearing that voice telling her what's coming, and her orgasm rocketed out of her body like a Guy Fawkes display.

"Looks like someone liked me very much," said Marik.

She could feel warm drops on her legs and all over the bedspread, but she still felt the need to apologize.

"I'm sor…"

Marik put his hand over her mouth. "Don't. God, you're so hot."

He kisses Caitlin again while running his fingers down her back sending shivers running throughout her body. His other hand cups her left breasts, squeezing it playfully. After a minute or so, he flips her over and takes control, kissing her with hot passionate kisses.

Marik pulls back, locking his eyes onto hers as he lines up his thick-headed cobra to her dripping wet pussy. Caitlin closed her eyes, waiting for the pain, but doesn't come immediately as she expected. She opens her eyes and sees Marik spitting on his palm and then jacking his dick with his saliva.

Before Caitlin could ask what he was doing, Marik took several deep breaths, as he entered her pussy and felt the tear of the hymen, stretching her wide, took her breath.

"Big. So big." She panted.

"Hmmm, you are tight, baby doll. Very tight."

This part of him felt as thick and muscled as the rest of him. She couldn't help it, she tensed. She gasped for air as she pushed at Marik.

He stopped, half in and half out of her. "Are you alright, Caitlin? If it's too painful, we can quit right away…"

"No, I'm fine…"

Still feeling tense, Marik knew just what would ease her tension. Fingers played over her breasts, stroking, pinching, and teasing until she relaxed. Her uterus eased.

"Once you adjust to me I am going to fill you up to the point of overflowing."

He surged and sank himself to the hilt.

She cried out and her body convulsed around him. The gush of liquid was huge as it bathed his cock.

Marik starts to move inside of her slowly and gently, allowing her to adjust to his girth. After about ten minutes her pussy got accustomed to his dick. Once the feeling changed from a tight grip to a snug fit, Caitlin opened up her legs a little more, becoming lost in the lovely and intense sensations, holding on to his neck and moaning softly into his ear as little waves of growing pleasure started to wash over her body as he continues his steady movements.

"I knew you'd enjoy this, Caitlin," he huskily whispers, nibbling lightly on her earlobe as he slightly quickens the pace.

"Harder… Do it harder," she moaned in reply, arching her back in response to the pleasure that is rapidly filling her body. "Give me more… go in deeper!"

Marik continued to move inside her with deep, purposeful strokes. She could feel her legs starting to quiver as the feeling grows stronger with each move. She tries to fight her coming orgasm, and it wasn't a mini climax building, but one of those multi-orgasmic, triple-tiered episodes that shimmered with aftershocks, but it only made her want to cum that much harder.

She could tell Marik was close from the way his jaw slacked and his breathing changed.

"So close…," he said through clenched teeth. "I'm gonna cum…!"

Marik was racing home when he hits her G-spot that made her scream at the top of her voice: "Ah Jesus yes, you're hittin' my spot, you're hittin' my spot, ah ah ah!" She came so hard she felt like a rocket about to be zoomed into space, wild and breathing fire and out of control. At the same moment, Marik roared, flung back his head, arched his back, and a burst of pleasure erupted and shot out of his cock. She felt Marik's cock convulse inside her, feeling the ribbons of cum spewing inside her body. There was so much of it; it felt like her ovaries were going to burst.

Marik could have pumped inside Caitlin until the break of dawn, but after that orgasm that nearly rendered him unconscious, with dizzying episodes of heart-stopping mini-seizures, sweat popping from what felt like everywhere, Marik collapsed on top of her to feel her spasms. His body shakes from an intense orgasm, his soft moaning making her want even more, despite her exhaustion. He stays buried inside her for five minutes, still locked in the throes of a huge orgasm. His mouth sucking her neck, creating a hickey. Finally, he stops and kisses her as she and Marik felt his cock go limp inside her, as he slowly and gently pulls out of her with a small audible pop, as she felt Marik's cum spill out of her wet hole.

Ahhn! Oh… Oh no! I-It's too much… I'm gonna have a baby now…, Caitlin thought, completely worn-out, depleted, and somnolent.

Marik rolled off to the right side of the bed, then wrapped his arm around her and pulling her up against his warm body.

"Marik… That was… oh. Wow. Erm, that was…." She trailed off, snuggling close to him, burying her face in the nook of his neck and stroking the hair that fall to his shoulders, wrapping her legs around his. His hand strokes the silky curve of her right hip as the other rubs her back lovingly.

Marik whispers, so quietly, so shyly, "Did you like it?"

Caitlin grinned. She took his hand, drew it down to her soaking wet pussy, brushing his fingers over her hand clit. "What do you think?" She asked, laughing a little.

Marik growls hungrily and drags the wet bedspread over him and Caitlin to keep both of them warm, being careful to hold her tight the whole time, not wanting to break this moment, and says, "I think you're amazing."

Caitlin nods happily, listening to the steady beating of his heart.

"Happy Birthday, Caitlin," he whispers softly into her ear. "I love you."

A little smile rises to her lips at his words. "I love you, too, Marik," she says, and both of them fall into a nice dreamless sleep, wrapped up in the safety of each other's arms.


End file.
